


In the Dark

by happytappyteen



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Swearing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:44:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytappyteen/pseuds/happytappyteen
Summary: The guards had seen much less tame shit than this and just turned their heads.





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first NSFW fic I've done, ever. I think this will be as explicit as I get, but I hope you like it!

Leon was on the edge of sleep when a small noise drifted down the hall. It was a voice - Elliot's voice, crying out. He sat up, suddenly wide awake, and strained his ears, pleasantly surprised at what he heard.

It was a moan. Unmistakably one of pleasure, and if Leon knew Elliot he knew he wouldn't be in bed with someone. He was touching himself. 

Leon grinned and felt a jolt of arousal sparking between his legs, tentatively slid a hand beneath his prison briefs and gasped as one long middle finger found his clit. He rubbed it in slow circles, pressing deep into the surrounding folds until he found his entrance with the other index and middle finger and inserted them. God he was so wet. Leon realized he was biting hard enough on his lower lip to draw blood, stifle the noises he was making but fuck it, the guards had seen much less tame shit than this and just turned their heads.

It was a slow process. He felt like his skin was on fire from the inside out in the best way. He heard Elliot's climax and no sooner than he unclenched his jaw did he hear a long withheld gasp release from within himself. God he just wanted to come - he ground hard into his hands, knees spread wide apart, and imagined Elliot sprawled gasping beneath him, rock-hard inside him as Leon trailed open-mouthed kisses down his chest, past his hips, sweet pressure and rhythm, gentle and passionate and loving and lusting, jaw hanging open in ecstasy. 

That did the trick. He came hard and light flooded his vision, dropping his head back and groaning low and guttural, and wiped his hands on the outside of his boxers before pulling them out. 

He sat back on his heels and laid down on his side. Elliot was quiet, maybe dreaming now.

Leon smiled affectionately, picturing his big sleepy green eyes and low droning voice, and wondered if he appeared as often in those dreams as Elliot did in his.


End file.
